Caught Red Handed
by O'Donoghue
Summary: Happy Halloween.


Caught Red Handed.

Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi and her licensees (Viz Communications in North America). This work is strictly for the non-profit enjoyment of fans. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Great party Hiroshi," Sayuri said as she and her friend Yuka walked past.

"Not bad," returned with a smile, his leering eyes going over the pair of girls in matching nurses outfits, thanking god for his parents going out of town for a week. "Love your costumes."

The girls giggled but didn't say the same of his pirate costume with the feather in his hat.

With the school entering a study period before final exams and his parents away, it was time to host a party and try to find a girlfriend to help him blow off some steam. Even better, not only had Hiroshi been able to manipulate a few key invites to get some girls from the local girl's school to avoid this becoming a male dominated 'sausage fest' like his friend Daisuke's last party, but by using the western tradition of Halloween most of the guests were in attractive or even sexy costumes.

Ultimately like most things it came down to Ranma Saotome. With a nod to the blue eyed young man, Hiroshi smirked at the effort the martial artist went to for his costume, the loose hakima pants with an off the shoulder kimono jacket exposing half his chest, he had painted all the skin on his body, face and arm with in red bodypaint. Someone had added some black stripes to his face to give it a dangerous aspect like an Oni. His black hair hung loose from its common braid, and he played off the horror movie 'The Ring' often letting it hang over his face as he hunched towards people in mock horror.

Once Ranma was in for the party, the cute if normally masculine chef Ukyo had jumped at the chance bringing along her waitress and friend Konatsu. While Ukyo had arrived in a daring French Maid outfit, with ruffles, lace and a cute little feather duster, the normally feminine Konatsu was cross-dressing as a formal English Butler, looking not quite masculine with still a pair of bulges in his pressed vest and shirt. Had Hiroshi known that the cross dressing waitress was actually a boy who dressed as a girl this time dressing as a guy, but still with his B cup pepper bombs, Hiroshi wouldn't have been building a naughty fantasy of Konatsu for later.

Ukyo with her brown hair curled up, had been trying to flirt with Ranma most of the night but was obviously not getting far and everyone but her could guess why.

Unfortunately for Ukyo, Ranma's eye was drawn often to the pretty and slender Akane Tendo, long the most popular girl in school. Though officially nothing had changed between them, everyone could feel something had happened in the past couple weeks that changed the tension in the air, but no one had caught the pair more than looking at each other. Dressed in a long white gown, Akane wore white makeup and a wig of long white hair, her makeup done in light blues of the Yuki-onna, the ghost of winter who would lure men to their deaths in snowstorms and freezing cold.

Hiroshi smirked as he glanced to the next in the chain, Tatewaki Kuno, technically in precollege classes now after failing to make it in on his first try being a year older, he had been hot for Akane Tendo for years, and she was even more cold to him now than the mythical Yuki-onna she was dressed as would be. His Samurai costume was about as predictable as his not being able to keep his loud voice down.

It was through Tatewaki though that his sister Kodachi had found out about the party. The hot local gymnastics regional champ from the local girls school, who also fancied Ranma Saotome, insisted on being invited. And with a near reputation for constantly being in her gymnastics leotard, her costume was no disappointment as she came as her own trophy. Wearing a bikini, her dark hair and pale skin was covered head to toe in gleaming gold paint.

Where Ukyo was flirty, Ranma had to be more active in avoiding Kodachi's advances, and had already people were giggling at the gold handprint on his behind found five minutes after Kodachi arrived.

Much to Hiroshi's glee, with Kodachi had come nearly half a dozen more girls from St Hebereke's Girl School, with costumes ranging from witches and catgirls and even a little naughty traffic cop outfit. If he couldn't find a little action tonight, he'd shave himself bald and become a monk.

Unfortunately as the night progressed, he was starting to hear the monk's chant in his future. While Daisuke was already in a quiet corner necking with the girl in the traffic police skirt and blouse, he had been unable to break off any girl from the pack of St Hebereke girls to talk to quietly. When he tried to talk to all four giggling girls he found himself struggling to keep up conversation.

Like a light on over his head, Hiroshi recalled a game he had spied on his older sister playing with friends at a slumber party that looked hot for girls in nighties and at least mildly fun. Moving to the kitchen past Konatsu mixing cocktails, Hiroshi grabbed a box of cereal, pulling out the bag of cereal and keeping the cardboard.

"Anyone up for a game?" he said loudly.

* * *

"The rules are simple, it's a lot like limbo," Hiroshi stated with a grin and held up the cardboard box. "Without anything but your feet on the ground, you simply have to bend over and pick the box up with your mouth. Fall over and you lose. Fail to get to the box and your lose."

Kodachi clapped her golden hands eagerly, "And each round the box is cut down shorter and shorter till only one is the winner."

Smiling for Kodachi, Hiroshi nodded. "Exactly."

"What's the winner get?" Ranma asked.

"They can chose the next game," Hiroshi offer with a shrug. "It is just for fun!"

* * *

Most participants made it through the first round, having to hold ones balance while bending over, or squatting and leaning proved too much for a few of the tipsy young adults, though others like Ranma showed off natural balance, the athletic oni costume wearer tipping over on one straight leg, bending at the waist as his other leg went upright, putting his head against his shin, low enough to bite and pick up the box.

Hiroshi was embarrassed to be the first of the second round to tip over and fall, soon followed by a Kuno complaining of Saotome's sorcery unbalancing him before storming off.

Another three rounds and it was down to just Ukyo, Kodachi, and Ranma, with Akane the last to go.

Squatting down, Akane ignored the jeering of Kodachi and Ukyo to fall, adjusting her stance wider in the squat as she spread her legs and leaned between her knees, her arms going back to counterbalance as best she could. With her pink tongue she licked out to catch the box and tilt it to her lips as she wavered to balance before grabbing it with her mouth.

With a flourish she stood up in victory.

Unfortunately in adjusting her stance while squatting, she had stood on her own dress, the white gown tearing from her shoulders as she stood.

Hiroshi leered open mouthed at his first crush standing naked but for a white hair wig.

Slapping her hands over her chest, Akane raising and crossing her leg to cover her juncture from view and screamed.

Kodachi and Ukyo didn't care about her nudity, just the red body paint hand prints over her body.

* * *

Hiroshi wasn't sure who knocked him over, just that at some point Kodachi tried to strangle Akane and somehow lost her gold top and got tossed into Konatsu getting gold all over the butler's outfit.

Ukyo had to be restrained into only screaming a long incoherent string of obscenities at Ranma before storming out.

Akane dragged Ranma out the moment Ukyo vanished to avoid more staring and especially nervous of Kuno returning.

Hiroshi thought there was only one thing to do to find the silver lining off of this fight. Grabbing a pair of cocktails he ran off after Ukyo, hoping to be the rebound guy.

Happy Halloween 2009.

Written as a short bit of fun.

Special thanks to Doc Emmitt Brown for support and proofing. Check out his profile and PM him demanding his new chapters and stories.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
